Prelude
by Bigjwpac
Summary: first three chapters revised and updated .Story of how Max grew up after leaving manticore behind and how she became what she is today written with friend Max33452 please review
1. Chapter 1

There was thick rain pouring down on the highway, through the rain a figure could be seen. It was a figure of a small child walking down the highway looking at the floor when a car zoomed passed then stopped, backed up and stopped next to her but she didn't look up or stop walking "_Act norma_l" she thought. The drover rolled down the car window and continued to slowly drive next to her as she continued to walk. The young girl looked up into the car and saw a man looking at her _"Run! RUN!" _her mind screamed and she starting walking faster and faster but each time the car speed up until she became to run _"Not to fast incase it's not them." _The girl thought.

Finally the car stopped right in front of her casing her to look around and then turned "WAIT" a voice called as the man caught out of the car causing her to stop. He finally got a good look at her, her hair was growing out a little from what looked like a military hair cut and she was wearing half normal clothes.

The young girl watched as the man grabbed an umbrella and walked up to her not sure what she should do.

"I guess you're not afraid of getting wet." he said as he kneeled in front of her "Come on and get in I'll give you a ride to the city." he told her holding out his hand.

She didn't budge. "Suit yourself." He said standing and started walking back to his car. "I guess if I want to find you I can check the hospitals or the morgue." he said as he got into his car.

The girl looked at the floor and back at the guy "Wait." she said walking up to the window "If you wouldn't mind I would like a ride. I mean the city is still about 15 clicks."

"15 Clicks? Um yeah sure...get in." he said as she opened the door.

The stranger grabbed some of his stuff that was congesting the front passenger seat and moved it to the back. The little girl got in and watched the man "Thank you sir." she said sitting straight up in her seat and putting on her seat beat.

The stranger put his car into gear and pulled back onto the road. "Sean...my name is Sean...not sir...15 clicks...sir what are you some kind of Army brat?"

"_Oh. No."_ the girl looked at him _"Normal. Not a soldier. I'm normal." _she thought.

He shook his head as he turned on his radio and surfed through the static until he found an old country western station still on the air.

"Bad thing about that pulse is that it stopped radio stations from carrying actual music, most are just weather reports and reporters reminding us how crappy the world has gotten..." he smiled a little "but once in a while you find shitty music like this on the air."

The girl looked at him "My… My name… is Max." she told him.

"Max huh...well nice to meet you Max." He put his hand out for her to shake it but he stared as she just looked at it therefore not paying attention to the oncoming traffic.

"WATCH OUT." she screamed taking the wheel and moving it to the right as a truck came at them missing by only a few inches.

"Oh shit!" Sean swerved out of the way and pounded the side of the door on his side. "Woooh."

"Sorry." Max said letting go of the wheel as Sean took it and just looked at her. Max saw this and looked back at the floor.

"_What the hell was that?" _Sean thought as he reached down and pulled up a bag of potato chips and put them in the middle of him and Max and grabbed a hand full and put some in his mouth and nodded. "I bet your hungry go ahead and stuff your face. They say that you can't eat just one and I think they're right."

Max looked at him and looked at the bag taking one Max ate it and looked back at Sean. Max smiled "Thank You Sean." she said as she continued to eat.

"No Big Dealio...we got to replenish our systems."

Max looked out the window as they drove _"Freedom. I am free." _Max thought.

Sean reached into the backseat and grabbed a blanket and put it over Max when he saw she was shivering from the cold of the rain "Look Max I can see a girl in trouble when I see one. You didn't run away from home did you because normally I don't pick up hitch hikers but you don't seem like you'd hurt anybody."

Max looked at him _"He going to take me back." _she thought and was about to jump out of the car but her mouth had its own idea "I..." she paused "I...it was a bad place, don't make me go back." she pleaded with "Please don't make me go back."

Sean put his hand on her hand and wiped some of the stringy hair from her face "I won't send you back to a place where you don't want to be."

Max felt a heavy weight left from her shoulders.

"_She must have been so scared." _he thought.

About twenty minutes went with silence except for the wind-shield wipers clicking back and forth.

Sean saw the sign for Seattle up ahead. "Well we made it in one piece. Have you ever been here?"

"No, not really." she said still looking out the window.

He pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and put it on the dash in front of her. "This should get you started."

Max looked at it but did nothing just looked at him "I can make it on my own." she said.

"I know you need it and there is at least a couple months rent there so I know you won't be homeless. I was supposed to go to college but after that pulse hit what was the point. So every nickel and dime I saved I put into this bike shop in the city." he told her.

Max watched him and took the money "Thank you Sean." she said with a smile.

"Look its getting kind of late why don't you stay with me at my place tonight than I can send you on your way in the morning when it is a little drier outside. I got running water so you can take a nice bath and get cleaned up maybe you can fit into some of my sister's old clothes. If you can than you can take them. She died so she can't use them…" he sighed.

Max looked at her seat "I lost a sister too." she said thinking of Eva and cutting off Sean.

"There was a boating accident out on the lake. We were out there when the pulse hit...and got stranded." he finished and looked at her "Sometimes stuff like that happens and you blame yourself for it even though it wasn't your fault."

"_Yeah but it was my fault, she was trying to protect me." _Max thought "I can't stay. I have to keep moving." Max told him.

Sean looked at her _"What is she running from? Could it be where she came from?" _Sean asked himself. "You don't have to run you are safe with me." He tried to comfort her.

Max looked out the window _"If I stay Lydecker will find me." _she thought _"but I do feel tired." _shecontinued then looked at Sean _"He looks so sad, sorry even. Maybe I can find a home here." _"I guess I can stay for a little while. I don't sleep much but it would be good to get out of the rain." Max told him with a smile.

"I know your going to want to make some money for yourself and all but like I told you earlier I got this shop I purchased and if you want I could teach you how to work on motorcycles and stuff... It could be useful to you in the future or something. I'd pay you of course as long as you worked hard you could stay in the spare room in the back of the shop. I don't have anything in the way of furniture back there but it's a good place to hide from wherever you're hiding from and I won't tell anybody how we met...Cousin Max." He gave her a little wink.

"_Cousin Max? Sounds cool. Like I belong."_ Max thought with a smile.

Sean drove to a gate saying "Welcome to Sector 6" and stopped. Max show a cop come towards the car and she jumped into the back and hide under the seat. Sean looked at her but then pulled out his ID and gave it to the officer, who took it and walked away. Sean turned in his seat and looked at her _"What is she doing?" _he thought "So what do you say will you stay?"

Max looked out from under the seat and watched the officer then looked at Sean but said nothing so Sean just turned around and waited for the officer to come back.

A few moments passed and the officer returned with Sean's ID "Go through." the officer ordered handing Sean his ID back and Sean drove through the check point.

When they where out of sight of the police Max climbed back into her seat "I don't know." Max said thinking _"Maybe I should but Manticore…"I want a home!" _she thought.

"Max I hate to asked but why did you hide when we where going through that check point?" Sean asked.

Max looked at him "I don't… I don't like them. Officers I mean. I don't like them."

Sean wanted to ask why but thought better of it instead he said "That's alright you're a little jumpy because of everything you've been through and you don't have to make a decision about staying yet." Sean said with a smile and continued to drive.

A little while later Sean parked in front of a broken down apartment building "Here we are." he said getting out of the car and walked around to open Max's door. Max stepped out and looked at it "Sorry it doesn't look like much with the Pulse and everything." he continued.

Max smiled at him "It's alright. It doesn't matter to me." and walked towards the door "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Sean locked his car and followed after her _"Poor kid." _he thought unlocking the door to his apartment and walked in followed by Max.

"This is nice." Max said looking around.

Sean smiled "Make yourself at home and I'll get you some cloths." he said as he left the room leaving Max alone.

"_Home, a word I wish was mine." _she thought as she looked at everything Sean owned, then she looked for easy exits in case it gets bad. _"The front door, 3 windows, and a fire escape." _Max totaled in her head _"Not much but it can work." _she thought as she continued looking around.

A few minutes later Sean came back in with a hand full of cloths "Here you go and the bathroom is the second door on the right. Why don't you take a shower while I make us something to eat?"

Max took the cloths with a smile "Ok" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Sean went into the kitchen and started cooking; he gave a smile when he heard the shower turn on. _"She must have had a hard life" _he thought and continue cooking.

About an hour later "Max dinners ready come and eat." Sean called into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute." she called back getting out of the shower and getting dress. "Ben, we made it to the good place." Max whispered as she looked up "I will find you, all of you I promise." she continued as she got dressed and walked into Sean's kitchen.

After Max ate they sat in the living and watched television. Finally Sean had fallen asleep _"Ok its time to go." _Max thought getting off the couch and headed for the door "Sorry Sean. Thanks for the food and the cloths but I have to go." Max whispered as she walked out the door and onto the street.

Max walked away from the building with her head low _"A place where I felt I belonged and I have to leave to protect him." _Max thought as she continued to walked.

Lost in thought Max didn't notice a group of guys following her and when she turned the corner they jumped her and throw her into the nearest alley "Hey, what was that for?" she asked getting off the floor.

"You looking for trouble kid because you found it." One of the guys said walking at her.

"I wasn't looking for anything I was just walking." she responded.

The guy pushed her into a wall "Walking? You enter our territory and now you are going to pay." He said taking out a knife and the group surrounded them. Max couldn't find a break.

"_Great this is all I need." _she thought "Come on guys I'm new here I didn't know. I'm sorry." _"And I really don't feel like kicking your asses right now." _she finished the sentence to herself.

"Sorry? No but you will be." the guy with the knife said as the others laughed as he charged at her.

Written with: Max33452

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of no where Sean grabbed the guy's arm before the knife touched Max "Hey max it's a nice night for a walk huh." He looked down at the guy who was on the ground squirming. "Don't you know that, it's a medical risk to touch this girl."

Max looked at him _"He came after me…Well I least I didn't have to blow my cover and kick there asses." _Max thought.

"Let go of me!" The guy said pushing Sean out of the way "What the hell are you talking about? The only medical risk is that kick in the hospital." he said and lunged his knife at Max again but Sean grabbed his arm and pulled it back hearing it snap Sean let it go as the guy started to bawl.

"See, I told you." Sean told the man who was now on the floor holding his broken arm. "Now if none of you guys want to have a broken bone or worst you'll turn and run now." Sean said as he went over to see if Max was alright while the other guys ran.

"You're crazy man. Fucking, crazy." Said the guy getting off the floor and he to begin to ran.

Sean shrugged his shoulders as he ignored the guy. "Why did you run off like that?"

Max looked at the ground.

"_What the hell was wrong with my place? I know the maid hasn't been around but sheeh"_ he thought moving her head to look at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "Don't cry on my account."

"You came after me. Why?" she asked holding back her tears and making them disappear.

He paused for a second "Let's go home."

Sean started waking but Max stayed back for a moment_ "He came after me. Do I truly belong here?"_ she thought and finally followed him.

Sean looked down at Max as they walked. Max was still looking at the ground _"Does he care about me? I feel different around him. I don't understand it." _Max was caught in thoughts and memories as they walked.

Sean stopped walking and Max not noticing continued to walk. "Hey Max!" he called. Max stopped and looked next to her not seeing Sean she looked behind her

"Why'd you stop?" she asked walking up to him.

"You look down so I figured we get something that might make you feel better." he told her smiling.

Max just looked at him _"He's acting like a Daddy I show a few weeks ago. They were doing this weird kind of training and they were laughing."_ Max thought as she followed close behind Sean as he turned and began walking.

A few blocks later he glanced up at the flashing ice cream sign and smile. He walked towards the door and held it open for Max as she walked in and he followed her. The place wasn't as gloomy as most places they had passed, it was bight and inviting and everyone smiled when they walked in. Sean walked over and looked at the ice cream in the case while Max just looked at everything else.

"I don't know about you but I think I am gonna have the Chocolate cone .what do you want?" he called over to her as she walked up to him.

Max looked into the case "What is ice cream?" Max asked looking at women behind the counter and back as Sean.

Sean looked at her "You have never had ice cream? Then make that 2 chocolate cones." he told the women.

The women went into the case and scooped the ice cream into 2 cones as Max watched her. When she was done the women closed the case and handed the ice cream cones to Sean "That would be $15.00." she told him. After Sean paid the women they walked out and Sean passed Max a cone.

Max looked at the cone wondering what it was for "Now take a lick." Sean told looking licking his own. But Max took a mouth full and swallowed fast a second later Max grabbed her head with her free hand making Sean began to laugh "I said to talk a lick not a mouth full and now you have an ice cream headache." he laughed again.

After a few minutes Max lowered her hand and looked at him "I don't think I like ice cream." she said handing the cone back to him.

Sean kneeled down "No you didn't do it right." he said giving the cone back to her "You have to lick it." he told her. Max looked at him as she took a lick and smiled at Sean and continued to eat her ice cream "See I told you you'd like it." he said standing up and watched her enjoy her ice cream cone.

"You didn't have to leave you know Max. I came after you because you're my friend and friends take care of each other."

"_Friend? Hmm I like the sound of that."_ he thought to himself. "You don't have to leave tomorrow you can stay as long as you want. You can keep the money I gave you and if you come to work at my shop you'll earn more so you can save it."

Max looked at him _"I don't want him getting hurt. I have to go." _she thought. _"I'm sorry I have to keep this from you but I want to keep you safe. I want to tell you Sean, but I can't." _she thought.

After they finished their ice cream cones they sat on a bench and looked at the stars _"I haven't slept in days." _Max thought. _"I don't need sleep usually but there are those nights when…"_ she thought were cut off because she fell asleep and slowly moved onto Sean lap.

"They look beautiful don't they?" Sean asked. After a minute of getting no answer he looked down at her _"She fell asleep." _he thought with a smile "_Poor kid looks likes she hasn't sleep in a while." _he thought as he watched her. _"I'll give her a little while to fall into a deeper sleep then carry her home." _

Another few minutes passed and Sean carefully picked Max up and carried her _"What are you running from?" _he asked himself as he entered his house and walked into the bedroom and lied Max on the bed.

He took off her shoes and socks and pulled the blanket over her "Good night kiddo." he said kissing her head and she rolled over pulling the blanket closer to her. Sean sat in the near by chair and watched her sleep until he too fell into a deep sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

There was a buzzing noise that woke Sean up from his sleep. He jolted forward and realized it was his alarm clock and smacked the snooze button before it wake up Max. He decided to get up and take a shower and make some breakfast for Max before she woke up.

Max who was dreaming of seeing her family again wake up to the smell of food cooking _"How did I get back here?"_ she thought as she got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to see Sean cooking.

"Morning. Sean how did I get back here?" she asked.

Sean smiled at her as he flipped the pancakes he was making to the other side.

"You fell asleep and I carried you." he told her as he reached up into his cupboard and pulled out two plates and set them down on his counter and he put a pancake on a plate and grabbed a fork from the drawer below the counter and stuck into the pancake and slid the plate over to Max.

"Eat up we got to go." he said with a smile.

"Go? Go where?" she asked eating her pancakes.

"My shop." Sean said shoveling in a clump of pancake in his mouth and then he walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk and went back to his cupboard and pulled out a couple glasses and poured one for himself and than one for Max and gave it to her. "Milk does the body good."

_"Don't I know it." _she thought taking a sip "Cool." she said finishing her pancakes. _"I'll leave while he is dealing with people and then he can be safe." _she thought looking at him.

Sean looked at Max in the eyes "_I need to find a way that she won't disappear in broad daylight."_

"I am gonna put you to work so you won't think about skipping out on me like you did last night." he told her. Sean smelled his arm pits "Do you keep leaving because I smell bad or something?"

Max laughed a little "No." she said. _"I just have a secret government people looking for me so they can lock me in a cage and make me a soldier or worst give me to the __Nomlies. But if they can make me a soldier again they would order me to kill you and others. Oh yea that would go well if I told him." _Max thought

"It's just I'm use to running." she said looking at her empty plate.

"You're safe here Max. Nobody will bother you. So you don't have to run." He told her in a clam voice.

"I guess I'm going to get dressed." she told him and left the room.

He put his dish under the faucet and turned it on and let the water over it. "If you don't draw attention to yourself nobody will notice."

"Good point." Max said as she left the room _"But acting normal isn't what I'm worried about. I'm worried about someone spotting the barcode on the back of my neck." _she thought as she left the room.

Sean took Max's plate from across the counter and washed it as well. He grabbed a clean button up shirt and put it over the t-shirt he was wearing. He grabbed his keys off the counter and walked to the door but he stopped in his tracks "G_otta get used to this having a kid around stuff I almost forgot her already" _

"Max! You ok in there." he called.

"I'm fine I will be out in a minute." Max said coming out of the room.

Sean held the front door open for Max. "I am gonna teach you some things today you can take with you for the rest of your life."

"Teach?" Max said remember Manticore and how they use to drug and torture her to teach her things.

Sean shook his head as he saw worry look on her face. "It's not going to be too bad. It will be a fun experience for you and for me… for both of us."

Max looked at him "Ok then let's go." _"I have to find a way to leave." _she thought as she walked out the door.

Sean walked down the stairs and out the front door. He went over to his car and pulled some tickets off his windshield and mumbled something under his breath.

Max watched him and added up the total in her head but said nothing just waited for Sean to open her door.

Sean got behind the wheel and opened the door from the inside for Max. "Maybe for lunch we'll spring and get some a cheeseburgers and fries."

Max got into the car and smile "Yeah that would be great."

"About last night I wanted to talk to you about how I broke that guy's arm. I don't ever hurt anybody like that usually. I just didn't want him to hurt you. So if there can be a lesson learned in all this its kick ass don't get your ass kicked." he said.

Max giggled "Don't worry." Max told him.

Sean put his car in gear and they were on their way to the shop. "If anybody asks who you are just be honest...you're Max and you're my new employee. You don't have to lie to these guys I work with. They are good guys." he continued.

"_Let's try that 'Hi my name is Max and I was created to be a Super soldier and a killer but I escaped and now I'm the new employee.' I think I'll that part out." _Max thought "Ok Sean."

Sean pulled his car into a garage that was an extension of his shop on the other side of the doors. "Just be cool Max and they won't bother you. I don't want to have to break anymore arms." he joked.

Max walked out of the car and nodded "No problem." _"Undercover mission, Cool! No Max no more Manticore. Manticore doesn't exist." _shethought.

Sean opened the door and it chimed as he and Max walked through there were customers looking at parts and a couple of people with shirts matching the one Sean had on. "Alright let's get started."

Max was already looking around at each bike and then looking through the parts. _"Wow!" _Max thought _"This is cool." _Then Max laid her eyes on it and was drawn to it, the black ninja hidden behind boxes. Max moved towards it but Sean stopped her.

Written with: Max33452

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't touch that box its part of a special project." he told her.

"Sorry." she said as she lowered her head.

Sean scratched the side of his temple and he looked at the box and its contents and than at Max. "Why don't you help me… it'll keep you out of trouble and I'll be able to pass off my knowledge of working on bikes to you."

Max smiled "Ok. What can I do?" she asked. _"I really don't want to go. But I know I have to." _she thought _"I guess I can go after I help him fix his bike or whatever his doing with it." _she thought.

Sean pulled the book that came with the bike out of the box and put it in Max's hands "This might come in handy."

Max looked at the book and smiled "What's all that stuff?" she asked even through she know the names to the different parts that the box contained.

"It is the life blood of the motorcycle. You have to connect all the pieces to make it go vroom vroom."

_"He sure has a way with words." _she thought as she looked through the box again there was the motor, battery and a few other things "Ok. Can we get started?" Max asked.

"You know how to do this stuff?" he asked her.

"Not really but I'm a fast learner." Max told him _"Of course I don't I just leaned how to put together and repair all different kinds' motor vehicles when I was 3½ and learned how to drive them when I was 4."_ Max thought making her smile.

"Hmmm… well let's get to it. Why don't you start reading and I'll lay the parts out."

"Alright." Max said with a smile and began to read.

"So it's safe to say that building this bike is pass due…" he told her "I have a friend who did inventory of one of the warehouses here in Seattle and found the parts. It's got a 4-Stroke, Liquid-Cooled, DOHC, 4 Valve Cylinder Head, Parallel Twin, with 650 ccs of raw power. Let's see if I can make this work."

Sean was explaining all of the calibrations to Max but she had her nose in the book he had given her. He looked at her and put his hand over the page she was reading "The reason I didn't want you to mess with this because it's lost merchandise."

"It's not lost just very thought of." Max said putting down the book.

"You finished it already?" Sean asked as Max came closer to the bike.

"I'm a fast reading." Max explained.

Sean and Max started working on the Ninja 650 and after a while there was another dinging noise as somebody came into the store. It was a woman surrounded by two body guards. Sean seemed to know who she was as he stood up and grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off. "Stay here Max and work on the bike. I got some business to deal with."

Sean walked down the aisle because of his height he usually dwarfed women but this woman was about 6'. Sean was met with a slap to the face from the girl but all he did was wipe his face off and give her a smile.

"Nice to see you too Tasha" he said.

Max watched as he left and watched the women slap him _"Don't get involved." _Max thought as she continued working on the bike.

After a few more minutes Max finished putting the finally touches on the bike and saw that Sean was still talking to that women so she slowly walked over to Sean but hide behind some boxes.

"You are dumb to show your face in Seattle again after what you did." she said to him rather hastily.

Sean shook his head and looked at her. "You mean after what you did and blamed me for. Maybe I was stupid to come back but my funds were running kind of low." He lied.

"I am sure daddy could spare a few million for his baby boy." she responded back.

"Well if you haven't gotten the news my father disowned me and wants nothing to do with me." Sean said

"I would too if my son killed my only daughter." She said with a smile

This statement pissed Sean off "I--I didn't kill her and you know it." he told her.

Max watched _"Who is that women?"_ she thought "Whom ever she is I don't like her." she whispered.

"Look I could go down memory lane all day but the reason I am here is because you still owe me some fights."

Sean smirked "You think I am going to step into a ring for you again. Besides I don't think I can get a license after you drugged my last opponent to the point where it only took a few hits for him to go down and when the commission found out you laid the blame on me to keep your own hands clean. That was bullshit Tash and I vowed to myself that I'd never fight for you again.'"

Tasha sighed and pulled out a cigarette and stood there as one of her fellows lit it for her.

Max stayed out of site but moved closer "What is up with this women?"

"All I know is that you owe me two fights or 250,000 dollars. So you decide...I think if this place caught on fire it would be worth about that much."

Sean started to fume "Don't you dare...don't you fucking dare. I'll fight those two fights and then we are through" he said in a harsh voice.

Max finally had had enough and came out of hiding "Sean I finished the bike." she said with a smiled and then looked at the women "Who's this?"

Sean looked at Max and sighed when Tasha glared..."An old friend."

"She doesn't look or sounds like a friend." Max stated.

Tasha clicked her tongue when she looked at Max. "Look who talking sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart and by the way the sign says no smoking." Max said pointing to the sign on the wall. Max jumped up and grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth and put in out "See that's better."

"Since when did the surgeon general work here?" Tasha scoffed "I have dogs bigger than you."

"Really and I bet they would love to take a bit out of you." Max said stepping forward but Sean stepped in between them trying to make the Peace.

"I swear if you don't go away I am gonna make you disappear" Tasha fired back at Max

"Are you supposed to be scaring me?" Max asked her.

"Next time you touch me your going to have one less hand."

"I wish you would…" Max started but Sean cut her off.

"Max get to the back" Sean said to her. he turned to Tasha "go"

"Why she started it and she is the one who is ganging up on you." Max told him.

"It's ok Max I can take care of myself." he told her.

"I still don't like her." Max said "Why does she want to burn down you place?" she asked.

"I don't think you heard her right." Sean replied to her.

"No, I did she said that if you don't fight in two fights or pay her 250,000 but if you don't then she is going to burn the place down which is worth 250,000." Max told him and looked back at the women.

"Max..." Sean said giving her a look.

No it's ok Sean...she must have ears like a cat." Tasha cut him off.

"First she has a name and it's Max and second I could have been standing about 3 feet from you." Max said smirking and stepping towards her. _"Max remember trying to fit in don't want to go to the bad place."_ she thought and began to relax.

"Let's finish this over dinner lets say at the club about 8:30" Tasha said putting her finger on Sean's chest but he slapped it away.

"Sorry I got plans." he responded.

"With your little friend here?" Tasha said sarcastically.

Max gave her a cold stare. _"I really want to show this woman where I can put her."_ she thought.

"Matter of fact yes." he told her. "Look I'll call you, you don't call me. Now get out of my place before I call the cops." he concluded.

"You better not take off again." Tasha said as she turned "I'll be…."

Max cut her off "Yeah, yeah, yeah you'll be back…" she said as she moved towards the door and opened it "…and look I'll even show you the door."

The woman and her body guards began walking towards the door.

"I'll be here..." Sean said calling after them watching them for a few minutes and walked to the back where they were working and saw that the motorcycle fully assembled and he walked back out and gave Max a 'are you serious' look.

Max who was still holding the door for the woman who was waiting for her guards to get her car, the car pulled up and the women walked out.

"And by the way don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Max said as she slammed the door making it hit the women and began to laugh. Max turn to see Sean looking at her and her laughter died down as she walked up to him.

"That bike it only took you 20 minutes to put it together?" he asked

Max looked at him "Well no not really I was listening to you and the women talking for a while."

"Her name is Tasha and she isn't exactly the nicest girl around if you catch my drift."

"I know." Max said smiling _"She'll leave you alone if she knows what's good for her." _Max thought.

"Sometimes people get caught up with the wrong kind." he explained.

"That's ok." Max went over to the bike and roared the engine "Everything's in working order. I even filled the tank" she told him.

"Nice." he said with a smile.

Max looked at him "Now what?"

He looked around and grabbed two helmets and smiled at Max "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yea" Max said smile and starting pushing the bike outside.

Sean followed behind and pulled down the garage door so nobody would get in. _"This girl is amazing...20 minutes to put together a motorcycle, .no freaking way. That's not normal."_ he thought

Max turned around and hopped onto the bike "You coming or are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't know yet." he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on who's driving."

Max looked at him "You can drive." she said moving back so he can get on.

Sean swung his leg over to the other side as he got on. He felt Max's warm hands wrap around his waist. He turned the engine on as he kick started it "You're going to enjoy this hang on."

Max held his hand "Did you forget something?" she tapped his head.

"Oh…My helmet. Its ok I'll drive slowly. But here's one for you" he said passing her one.

"If you're not wearing one then why should I?" she asked with a smile.

"Good point but hang on." he said _"Smart ass." _he thought and gunned the engine.

"Whatever you say." Max told him. _"I forgot to tell his I upgraded the engine. Ooops…"_ Max thought with a smile.

Sean drove a few blocks and then turned a corner which caused the bike to go faster naturally. He spun the bike and pressed the brake. "That was fun Max...you want to try now?"

"Yea" she said.

Sean turned and grabbed Max and lifted her so she could get into the front.

Max looked at Sean and put his helmet on "You may need this." she said.

"Thank you and you forgot yours." he said putting a helmet on Max. "Go slow." he told her.

"_I hate these things." _Max thought. "Ok." Max turned the bike around and drove off adding speed at each turn and ended up back at the shop.

Sean took his helmet off and wiped away the sweat. He saw her barcode during one of the turns and thought his eyes were going bad than he wiped her hair back and saw it again but he didn't say anything.

Max jumped off the bike when she felt his hand "That was fun." she said taking off the helmet.

Sean slowly got off the bike and saw that the day was already slipping away from them.

"Let's go get that burger after we put this bike away."

"Ok" she said as she pushed the bike back inside _"Did he see it?" _she thought pushing the bike into the garage.

Sean walked in behind her and some of his co-workers who were amazed that in one day that lost motorcycle sitting in the box was now assembled.

"Ladies and gentleman this is the Ninja 650 and our friend Max here put it together." Sean announced and in unison they clapped and told her good job.

Max watched as everyone clapped "It was no big." She called to them.

Sean leaned down to her ear level "Take the compliments these jokers aren't nice all the time."

"Thank You" she called out hoping that they would stop.

Sean waved them off and they stopped clapping. "Alright, alright get back to work."

Max looked up at him "Thank you." she mouthed.

"Let's go get that burger."

"Yea I'm hungry." Max told him.

"Alright that sounds good." Sean said as he led Max out of the shop.

Written with max33452

Please Review.


End file.
